The hilarity of Pixie Hollow
by Cossacks250
Summary: Enjoy an array of humorous tales surrounding Pixie Hollow and its inhabitants.
1. Tinkerbell's chair P1

**Note: I would just like to make a few notes before I begin this Fanfic. **

**One: I do not own Tinkerbell.**

**Two: Most of the ideas of this story are based mostly, with most of my ideas at least, off the **_**Tom and Jerry **_**series produced by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, whom I dedicate this Fanfic to for giving us some of the memorable cartoons we have ever had.  
**

**Okay, the notes are out of the way. Now on with the Fanfic. **

**(This one is based off **_**Tom and Jerry **_**episode 72: **_**The Dog House)**_

Deep within the Fairy homeland of Pixie Hollow, the Tinker workshop was crawling with activity amongst the Tinkers for the coming summer season in just a few weeks. The last of the carriages that the doves would carry to the mainland were being prepared and everything that was to go inside them was being noted down and ready for gathering together for when that happened.

In one corner of the work shop, on one of the small stone tables, Tinkerbell was at work on a long resting chair she could lie down on, a set of tools consisting of a hammer and several vines and small twigs scattered around the table. It was made out of several pieces of branches and leafs and all held together with pieces of vine and painted a mixture of green and brown. She had finished most of her work for the mainland this year so she had had a bit of spare time to finishing fixing it after it had been blown off the branch where her house was when during a windy day when she had left it outside after going to work. The small legs had broken and so had the headrest so she had spent most of the morning doing this.

"Ah, there we go!" she said, standing up and admiring her work.

Well, it was going good so far. The headrest was fixed and so were the legs directly underneath it. All she had to do was repair the front legs and then do a little more painting and she was done. Oh, resting on this was going to be good when she had time off.

"Okay, now where are the vines?" she asked herself, kneeling down and gathering together some of the twigs, having to try and reach under a small hole at the bottom of the stone to get one that had rolled in there.

High in the sky, the sun's rays beat down on the workshop, which would explain why there were several make shift umbrellas put up around the workshop tables to give those working at them some shade. Tinkerbell had a bit of an advantage with where she was though, as instead of a leaf umbrella she had a large and thin branch sticking up from the hole where it had been placed in the top of the rock that was the workshop's wall and covering it were several leaves so most of where she was working was cool and refreshing, which was good as this had been hard work in fixing the headrest. Luckily, the wooden legs of the chair were not going to be too bad to put back together and when she was done, she could take it back home and enjoy a little relaxa-.

CRASH! Everyone's heads, apart from Tinkerbell, who was too preoccupied with what she was doing to notice, turned towards the other end of the workshop to see a few pebble sized, to the fairies, stones roll onto the floor, along with a twig that broke in two, from a small storage room on another level of the stone wall above the workshop floor. Almost immediately afterwards, a small firefly came shooting out from the storage room as fast as his wings could go, a look of terror on his face.

"Blaze, come back here!"

Right behind him, a woman fairy dressed with orange hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in an orange leaf dress and trousers followed; a small but thick stick in her hand and a look of anger on her face as she tried to grab him. It was Fawn. Her hand just about reached his leg but Blaze suddenly turned right and took cover under one of the empty wooden tables, knocking the tools off it onto the ground. Fawn dove after him, going underneath it and knocking it over as she chased Blaze out from the other side and followed him down the workshop. The other fairies tried their best to get out of the way, but some were unfortunate. One woman Tinker fairy was splattered with green paint all over her face and clothes from the stone she was using to put a colour coating on the carriage the doves would use to transport the tools to the mainland. Another Tinker fairy, a man, jumped out of the way of Blaze and Fawn, only to land on a low shelf and knock over one of the leaf umbrellas, breaking the twig holding it up in two. Neither Fawn nor Blaze took any notice of the chaos they were instigating as they flew towards the end of the workshop, and right towards an unsuspecting friend of theirs.

Tinkerbell had to force her whole arm into the hole until her fingers were finally able to grasp the twig. She pulled it out of the hole and put the twig in her other hand and stood up, leaning over her chair. Okay, now all she had to do was get one of the vines and tie them together and put them into the slot for the leg and that would be one finished and only one more to go until the chair was completely repaired.

"Blaze, stop it now!" the sudden shouting behind her made her jump.

_What in Neverland's name is going on? _She thought, confused as she turned around to see Blaze zooming towards her.

Tinkerbell yelped in surprise and fell over as the firefly flew overhead, Fawn right behind him and swinging her stick to try and knock him out of the air. Unfortunately, one of her swings hit the headrest of the chair and broke it off partially, leaving only a small part of one of the twigs to hold it together onto the chair. Tinkerbell gasped in surprise and rushed over to assess the damage.

"I mean it, Blaze. Cut it out!"

She looked up just as Blaze flew over and hid behind her head, slamming his feet over her eyes. Almost a second later, Fawn, who by now was filled with so much anger that she did not know what she was doing, brought the stick down towards Blaze, who let go of Tinkerbell's head in an unfortunate moment.

"OW!" Crash!

Pieces of the chairs fixed legs, as well as the headrest, which was now broken off completely, were sent flying in all directions as Tinkerbell was launched into the chair. Fawn, now realising what she had done, panicked.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Tinkerbell!" she cried hysterically as she helped her friend up.

A few other fairies rushed over to see if Tinkerbell was okay. As she stood up and rubbed her head, wincing slightly in pain, she looked down at the remains of her chair and, as if on cue, suddenly snapped and looked up at Fawn, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Fawn, what's wrong with you!" she snapped angrily, wincing again as the sudden bout of anger made her head hurt. "Why did you hit me?"

"Sorry, Tinkerbell," she replied. "It's Blaze," she told her.

Tinkerbell rubbed her head, groaning slightly in pain from doing so and told the others she was fine and they went back to where they were working, leaving the two alone.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, _I_ have to give him a bath," Fawn replied.

Expectantly from Fawn, Tinkerbell went wide eyed upon hearing those words from her friend.

"What! Y-you give him a bath?"

That was something she never thought she would hear from Fawn. Okay, yes, she did obviously keep herself hygienically clean, but that did not stop her from getting messy again afterwards because of her tomboy personality. It was just a complete shock.

Fawn nodded. "Yep. It's crazy I know,"

"Why do you have to give him a bath?"

Her animal fairy friend sighed. "Well, believe it or not, the minister of summer wanted animals to be cleaned once a week so we don't end up spreading any germs when we take them to the mainland, like we did last year when one of the mice was ill. And today it's Blaze's turn, but as you've no doubt gathered he doesn't want one,"

Tinkerbell sighed. "He's really being that resilient?" she inquired, disbelief in her voice.

Fawn nodded. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry, Tinkerbell. He's just being a pain. I'll try and keep him away from here, okay,"

Her friend nodded lowly, still clearly annoyed by what had just happened. "It's fine just be careful when you're around others," she advised her with a firm tone on her voice.

Fawn nodded. "Okay, I wi-"

Suddenly, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she, along with Tinkerbell, looked to see Blaze trying to discretely sneak out from behind a large boulder lodged in the ground next to the wall of the workshop. He had hoped to sneak past whilst Fawn and Tinkerbell were talking but as soon as they stopped; he looked over and saw Fawn staring daggers at him. Instinctively, he flew off out of the workshop as fast as his wings would go.

"Blaze, get back here!" Fawn shouted after him, grabbing Tinkerbell's hammer from the floor and chasing after him at full speed, both of them disappearing over the top of the wall.

Tinkerbell sighed angrily, frustrated at her friend having taken her tool to try and chase an animal and also hitting her over the head. She stomped off towards one of the storage rooms nearby to fetch another, though somewhere in her mind she got the feeling that she would not see the last of them now.


	2. Tinkerbell's chair P2

**One hour later**

Now that the middle of the day was approaching, it was certainly beginning to warm up in the Tinker workshop for those who were there, even with the cover of their leaf umbrellas. Some were now taking breaks and had gone off to the nearby pond to cool down and wait for the midday sun to pass. Tinkerbell, however, had remained behind at the shop with a few others and was trying to repair the damage that had been dealt to her chair earlier when Fawn had entered the workshop. Her head was still hurting a little bit from where her friend had accidentally hit her over the head but it was gradually edging away.

Talking of Fawn and her trying to catch Blaze, she had heard that it had been quite rough in other parts of the Hollow. Already, they had caused chaos in the nearby sunflower fields where the garden and light fairies were by knocking over several of the plants and almost several of the fairies out of the sky. Hearing this made Tinkerbell worried and annoyed at the same time because of the damage they were causing. All she and the others could do was hope that they did not come back over to the workshop and cause any damage or harm as they did earlier.

Though, they do say you should never really hope or wish for in advance.

Through the bushes and around the various parts of Pixie Hollow, Blaze continued his evasion of Fawn, who had by now decided to do whatever it took to catch him after the fiasco at the Tinker workshop. It was proving to be very difficult as she had bruised herself several times in the fields, whacked her arm on the elbow on a branch when they were going past the Home Tree and got her dress covered in a bit of dirt when she had made a high rise dive attack on Blaze and he moved and she landed in a pool of mud, only infuriating her more even though normally she would not have minded being in a place.

And right now, both were heading right back to where this chase had become noticeable earlier.

XXXXXXX

Tinkerbell was busy hammering away one of the legs into the slot of the upturned chair, making sure it was lodged in tightly. That was another problem she had had with the chair when she had first put it together so this time she was going to make sure it was perfect and not rocky like it had been the first time she had relaxed on it.

_Let's just hope it will work this time _she mentally told herself as she put down her hammer and twisted the leg into place as tightly as it would go.

"BLAZE!"

Tinkerbell almost jumped out of her skin and shot round to see two figures fly out of the leaves of a bush nearby and dive right down towards the workshop. It was Blaze and Fawn again. They flew down the workshop and then back again, Fawn trying to grab him countless times but all were unsuccessful. Seeing the likelihood of danger, the other Tinker fairies quickly took cover but Tinkerbell stomped her foot and huffed. This was really starting to annoy her; those two were a hazard to everyone around here! Well she was going to put a stop to it once and for all!

She flew after them and grabbed a piece of vine rope being used by one of the Tinkers on one of the stone tables, keeping close behind Fawn who was following Blaze in a kind of circle around the part of the workshop where Tinkerbell was. Tinkerbell waved the vine around above her like a lasso and threw it towards Fawn. It wrapped around her leg and she began to pull as hard as she could. Feeling the tug, Fawn looked over her shoulder at the culprit and was shocked to see who it was.

"Tinkerbell?!" she exclaimed, stopping all of a sudden above the chair, which was not a good thing at all.

A second later, Tinkerbell collided with Fawn and both fell screaming onto the chair with a loud thud, followed by several snaps as the legs of the chair broke off and now this time there was a split in the middle of it on one of the twigs. Fawn groaned as she lifted her head up from where one of the legs had been. Now that was painful!

High pitched laughter above drew her attention and she saw Blaze chuckling at their dismay. It was short lived; however, as Fawn glared up at him, who promptly silenced his laughter but also, unfortunately, made him fly off again as quick as he would go. Untying herself from the rope, Fawn dashed after him.

Behind her, Tinkerbell, who had looked up to see her go, shook her fists madly and growled to herself from behind gritted teeth. This was really starting to get to her now!

"One…two…three…four!" she recited in a hissing voice to herself, trying to calm down and not try and throttle Fawn and Blaze.

Well, she was going to have a lot more work ahead of her now.

XXXXXXXX

**Later**

Whack, whack, whack! That was the only noise Tinkerbell seemed to be hearing in her head now as she hammered the legs into place on the now mostly fixed chair. The split in the middle had been replaced with another twig, though it was still a little loose as Tinkerbell still had to adjust it into firm place and then tie it up with vines to make it stronger, though there was a problem between that and…

Tinkerbell glanced left and right, her eyes now glaring dangerously in both directions, making sure that neither Fawn nor Blaze, though mostly Fawn, were coming.

...Looking out for those two. Twice they had destroyed her chair today! Well now, she was going to have none of it now!

Or so she thought.

Just outside the workshop was a small branch that came down from a nearby tree and went into the ground, forming a kind of wall on a small path that led from the workshop to the edge of Tinker's Nook where the Tinkers lived. Two Tinkers fairies, one a woman and the other a man, were walking down this path, chatting happily.

"Blaze, get back here you fire-flying vermin!"

Suddenly, a firefly zoomed around the branch and slammed into the two Tinkers, knocking all three of them to the ground. Right behind Blaze, Fawn appeared, no longer wielding anything to try and hit him with. The firefly immediately took off with Fawn in hot pursuit; bewildering the two Tinkers who watched them go.

"Jeez, what's their problem!" the man complained and the woman nodded.

Up and over the rock wall, the two found themselves back in the workshop, though back at the other end. It was lucky for the Tinkers that they had all, apart from Tinkerbell, left to cool down at the pond, or to get away from the workshop, hence why some of them had taken their work with them as they got the feeling this wild and crazy chase going on was going to hit back at the workshop later. Blaze hid under some of the various tables but Fawn dived after him and made him move on so she could try and catch him more easily.

However, when Blaze hid under one of the wooden tables about half-way down the workshop, he saw a wooden roller with stone wheels next to him and idea popped into his head on how to lose Fawn, who was heading straight for his table. Blaze grabbed the roller and flew out from under the table, startling Fawn who had had been just about to grab him, and put it behind him to block it from view. Then he turned and pulled a face to irritate her. It worked.

"That does it, Blaze!" she growled and flew towards him at full speed in a kind of diving motion.

It was when she was right in front of him that he moved out of the way. Before Fawn could even blink, she landed right onto the roller and sent herself, along with Blaze, who started pushing it from behind for several feet, right down the workshop, right towards…

Tinkerbell, who was now on the other side of the table, facing towards the chaos coming her way, reached behind her on a small wooden seat to pick up one of the paintbrushes and paint she had borrowed from the Animal fairies. She had fixed the vines into place and was done with putting the legs back in. All she had to do now was finish painting it and her chair was finished.

Unbeknownst to her, the roller carrying Fawn slammed into the side of the stone table and sent her up and going right through the middle of the headrest. Realising what she had done, she tried to pull herself out of the hole but it was no use. Now, she was beginning to panic and as she looked up she saw Tinkerbell turn around, holding a paintbrush and a small stone of a mixture of green and brown paint. She dipped the paintbrush in the paint and, whilst putting the stone on the end of the chair, began to paint what she thought was the headrest, though it was actually Fawn's nose and skin between her nose and upper lip.

When she looked up at the headrest, Tinkerbell and Fawn looked silently into one another's eyes for a moment as if contemplating what they were seeing was real of not. Then, as Fawn expected, Tinkerbell snapped.

"Fawn! What have you done?!" the Tinker fairy shouted angrily, her face reddening with anger.

"I'm sorry, Tinkerbell!" she cried and pulled her head out of the hole, massaging her neck when she had done. "Here, let me help you fix it," she offered, kneeling down and trying to push the twigs that were bent outwards by her head going through the headrest back into place; only to make a few of them snap and make Tinkerbell lose her temper even more.

"Oh, just leave it, will you!" Tinkerbell practically yelled at her, making Fawn jump back in fear. "Go chase Blaze somewhere else!" she added, her voice calming a little but still full of anger.

Fawn nodded and, with a meek smile, took off out of the workshop. Tinkerbell sighed angrily and pounded her fist on the chair, only to break one of the twig legs, infuriating her more. This was really starting to get out of hand now! Three times now they had broken her chair!

"If they run this again, I'll…Oh!" Tinkerbell said, throwing the stone onto the ground and splattering the paint all over the floor.


	3. Tinkerbell's chair P3

**Sometime later that day**

It was now the early afternoon and the midday sun had passed and had gradually began to sink in the sky towards the distant hills, soon to be replaced by the ever stretching black sky of the night that would take over the world until morning came and the sun rose to take its place. Most of the fairies by this time were back at work, having now cooled down from the midday sun and were ready to finish their work until the evening.

Unfortunately, for Fawn there was no rest bite in her job. For most of the day now she had been chasing Blaze and had had no luck in catching him. The only results of today were that Tinkerbell was really angry at her for damaging, or making Tinkerbell damage, her chair, which was why she had tried to steer clear of the workshop sine her last unfortunate visit earlier. She had washed the paint off her face and resumed her search for Blaze but he seemed to have given her the slip, which as really annoying but, in contrast, it was also a blessing in disguise as she was able to rest and gain her strength back and to try and regain her composure in catching that firefly who was being a total pain in the neck.

At the moment, she was sitting by a small pond with a tiny acorn cup, the nut end having been cut open, filled with water, trying to think of where Blaze would be and how she could catch him. There just had to be a way for her to do so, but so far up and down pacing and being deep in thought was coming to no solution.

_Where could he be? _She mentally repeated firmly to herself over and over. _Where is that damn firefly?!_

He had to be somewhere! The Home Tree? No, she had checked that already about three times and had no luck. The meadows and sunflower fields? Maybe, but after the fiasco they had brought there earlier, it was unlikely he would be hiding there. He was certainly not anywhere beyond the border of Pixie Hollow and not in any other trees or in Tinker's Nook or wherever. The only other place she could think of was the workshop, but every time she came to that conclusion she constantly had to remind herself harshly that he could not be there because Tinkerbell would have likely chased him away after what he had made Fawn do earlier. He just had to be somewhere!

Sighing heavily, Fawn drank what was left of her water and threw the acorn cup into the pond and watched it sink, but doing so reminded her of her falling hopes in finding Blaze. Why did she have to get lumbered with him? Oh yes, of course, she was the only one left as Buck and the others had been lucky enough to get animals that were willing to be cleaned. But not her, _oh no_! _She _had to get Blaze! It was not like they held a grudge against one another but she knew that he did not like being cleaned and the moment she had to tell him that was what had to happen to him he got scared and flew off. Fawn had promised to the others she would get him, but that had been hours ago and she was nowhere near getting him!

She sighed again and turned to fly away. "Best start looking for him again," he said to herself.

But just then, as she was about to fly away, movement out of the corner of her eye to her left caught her attention. Turning her head, she saw a bug emerge from the bushes a few feet, if you were a fairy, away from her. Upon seeing him, anger and adrenaline filled her body like water filling up a tank. It was Blaze!

Her body urged to rush at the firefly and grab him and, ignoring her common sense's protests, that was just what she did, charging full speed at the insect as fast as her wings would take her. Blaze, however, saw her coming and quickly sped off, Fawn giving chase.

"You're not getting away this time!" she shouted after him. "When I catch you, you're gonna get the scrubbing of a life time!"

Off they flew, heading right back towards the place where they knew that they would be resented well.

**At the workshop**

The Tinker workshop was full once again of the Tinkers working tirelessly on the carriages, baskets, rainbow holders, bee liners, silk gatherers etc. for the mainland and for work on Pixie Hollow as well. Their break at the pond had relaxed them and cooled them down and now they were back at work knowing they would not overheat in the usually hot workshop. Some were tired and did feel that they would rather relax a little more than do their work but they only needed to do so for another few hours until the evening came. All were chatting to each other about the day and how everyone was feeling and what have you.

There was, however, one reigning topic over all the others, and that was with the fairy at the other end of the workshop. As Tinkerbell was kneeling down with her back to the rest of the workshop, she did not notice the many glances in her direction she was getting from the other Tinkers, nor did she hear the muttering behind her back about what had transpired with her and Blaze and Fawn earlier on. Quite frankly, most were against them having to bring their chase in here and end up devastating the workshop as well as Tinkerbell's chair. After all, they would feel the same way if they had been in her position and the same thing had happened to them. Some were, however, adamant to approach her and ask her if she was alright after the recent damage inflicted on the chair for they feared that they would probably be on the receiving end of her yelling at them. The best thing was just to leave her to cool down, though that would only happen if Fawn and Blaze stayed well away.

One of the Tinker fairies, a tall black male with a light green leaf top and dark green shorts and brown shoes, was approached by Fairy Mary as he worked on one of the baskets that were to carry a set of rainbow holders to the mainland later in a few weeks.

"How is everything going, Ryan?" she asked him.

"Oh, fine, Fairy Mary," he replied happily as he hammered another twig into place.

Next to him, Fairy Mary looked past him at Tinkerbell, who set down her tools and stood up and wiped her forehead clean of sweat, with a concerned gaze.

"Is she alright?" she asked the working sparrow man anxiously.

Ryan looked at her and then over at Tinkerbell. "Oh yeah, she's been fine," he replied, turning his head back to Fairy Mary. "I mean, as long as Fawn and Blaze don't come crashing around in here again she'll be fine, and _so will we_ as a matter of fact,"

Fairy Mary nodded in agreement. She was going to have to keep an eye out for those two from now on until this bathing matter was sorted out, which she, and probably everyone else, hoped would not be too long away.

"I mean it, Blaze! Come here!"

Upon hearing the shout, everyone looked up to see Blaze zoom overhead towards the tree at the end of the workshop opposite Tinkerbell's end; Fawn right behind him, both arms outstretched as she tried in vain to catch him. At first, most just shook their heads and went back to work, un-approving of this chase going on by these two. However, some quickly became concerned, and for good reason.

Near the base of the tree was a small slope that was part of the wall of the workshop and at the top of that slope was a huge fenced off set of stones that had been put there earlier on in the week when there had been heavy rain to stop the rain water from coming down the slope and flooding the workshop, which they could cover with a makeshift leaf covering. Blaze stopped just at the edge of the fence and turned to face Fawn, who was now hovering a few feet in front of him, her fists clenched and a look of angry concentration on her face.

"You're trapped now, mister!" she hissed at him. "Just give up Blaze and let me wash you,"

He glared and shook his head frantically, ending his point by sticking his tongue out at her. This only annoyed Fawn even more.

"Alright then, you wanna play it rough? Fine! I like playing it rough anyway!" she growled and dived towards him at full speed.

It was a huge mistake.

Blaze moved out of the way as soon as she moved and Fawn slammed into the fence holding back the stones. At once, a loud crack filled the air and the twigs began to snap and break apart. Blaze gulped in fear, probably realising what he had just made Fawn do, but quickly fled in terror when she chased after him again, now more annoyed than ever.

"Will you give it up already!" she shouted angrily.

Most of the Tinkers watched them go with a sense of relief in their eyes, knowing that any damage and danger that would be brought onto them was gone…or so they thought.

"Look!" one of the women Tinker fairies exclaimed worryingly, pointing up at the fenced stones.

Everyone looked up at where she was pointing and were quickly overcome with fear when the fence suddenly broke apart and the stones began rolling down the slope and into the workshop.

"Scatter!" Ryan yelled, he and Fairy Mary quickly hovering into the air to get out of the path of the deadly stampede of stones, the other fairies around the workshop doing the same so as to avoid being crushed.

The stones rolled past the tables made of the same thing, but those that were wooden were crushed and flattened like paper cups, along with what was on them. They pulverised virtually anything that was not made of stone and barrelled down towards the other end of the workshop, towards…

"Tinkerbell!" Fairy Mary shouted. "Watch out!"

The young Tinker fairy sighed in annoyance, having finally finished painting her chair and fixing the head rest and was expecting a little rest.

"What is it?" she asked with an annoyed tone, turning to face the others.

As soon as she saw the wave of stones coming towards her, she screamed and grabbed her chair and flew up into the air, just in time as the stones slammed into her table, some barrelling over it and coming to a halt against the wall.

When the last of the stones had passed, Tinkerbell lowered the chair back onto the table and looked at the stones with a shocked and amazed expression. How did they get loose? Surely that could not have happened…unless…

She looked over her shoulder at Fairy Mary, who fluttered over. "Are you alright, my dear?" she asked.

Tinkerbell gave a small nod, but was then suddenly angry. "What just happened? Who released them?!" she demanded.

Fairy Mary folded her arms and gave her a look as if to say: _"Take a wild guess," _which Tinkerbell did and very quickly found the answer. She shook her head, sighing through gritted teeth.

"Those two had better give it a rest," she said with a firm tone.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Later

"Blaze! Come out of there now!"

Fawn hovered next to a small branch on the tree just above Tinker's Nook, peeking into a tiny hole that was big enough for a firefly to hide in, and it was exactly where Blaze had taken refuge from her. He had been in there for the last ten minutes and Fawn had tried everything to get him out. She had shaken the branch, thumped the tree, pretended to give up and fly off, which had worked the first time in drawing him out but she was not quick in catching him, and all sorts of ideas, and so far the result was obvious; she was getting nowhere. There just had to be a way! There just had to be!

"Clanky, careful! We might drop some of the fireworks," she heard Bobble's voice call from below.

"Sorry, Bobble," Clank's replied.

Looking down, Fawn saw the two Tinker fairies holding several small leaf boxes in their arms, Clank's one seemed to be on the verge of breaking though, which would probably explain why he was pushing it up against his chest. From where she was, Fawn could not see what was sticking out of Bobble's box so she fluttered down towards them, the object gradually becoming clearer. It was a firework, and around the middle of it was a vine tied around the middle that went inside the box, probably having been tied to other fireworks inside it.

_Yes! _Fawn smiled to herself. _Now I can get him out of there!_

She flew down to the two and stopped in front of Clank, making him jump. Bobble bumped into him from behind.

"Clanky, why have you sto-Oh, uh, hello Miss Fawn," he said when he saw her hovering there.

"Hey guys," she greeted, her eyes looking back up at the tree just to make sure Blaze would not seek the opportunity to make a run for it. "Um…can I borrow some of those fireworks?" she asked, though she was hovering towards the box as if they had allowed her to take some.

"What? Oh, um…Y-you want to borrow some, Miss Fawn?" Bobble repeated.

"Yeah," she replied, lifting up the lid and grabbing one of the fireworks and pulling out three. "They light up when in direct contact with sunlight, don't they?" she asked.

"Um, yes, why?" Clank answered, confused.

"Oh, don't worry, thanks," she replied zooming back up to the hole.

She held up one of the fireworks to the sun and it lit immediately and, quickly pulling apart the vine until it snapped, she threw it into the hole and covered her ears, waiting for it to go off. That would be enough to frighten Blaze and make him leave the hole.

As she waited for the firework to explode, a prodding on her back made her turn to see Blaze hovering there. He squeaked something and she shook her head in annoyance.

"Not right now, Blaze!" she said to him. "Can't you see I'm-" she paused and looked at him with wide eyes and then at the hole.

"How did you-why are you-what are you doing here?!" she demanded, flying over to the hole and looking inside.

BANG! The firework went off and sent up a huge cloud of smoke and dust into fawn's face and hair. When she looked back up, Blaze laughed, which was a high pitched continuation of squeaks, and pointed at her face and hair, both of which were a kind of black/dark greyish colour. She, however, was not amused and glared dangerously at him.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" she asked him sarcastically with a dangerous tone, promptly shutting Blaze up and forcing a worried expression onto his face as Fawn stood up and clenched her fists. "Well you'll laugh _real hard_ when I get my hands on you and give you the bath of a lifetime!"

Blaze gulped, fearing that word _bath _he heated so much and quickly sped off, Fawn giving chase, Bobble and Clank looking on with confused expressions.

She chased him through the air and bushes, not knowing they were heading back in the direction of, surprise, surprise, the Tinker workshop. But rather than fly through it, Blaze stayed well above the ground and flew up to the branch standing high over the end of the workshop where Tinkerbell had been before and hide in a small hole on the side of it. Fawn put her arm in the hole and tried to grab him, but he lightly bit her finger, which caused her to yelp and pull her arm out, infuriating her even more.

"Okay, Blaze, we'll do the hard way," she said to herself as she lit the other two fireworks and threw them into the hole, moving away from it and covering her ears and slamming her eyes shut.

Unbeknownst to her at first, however, Blaze had grabbed the two fireworks and threw them down into the workshop. Fawn opened her eyes when she heard him dart back into the hole and saw the fireworks hit the stone table and roll under Tinkerbell's chair. Panic immediately gripped her.

_Oh no! _She thought in a terrified manner and flew down to the chair, hoping to get the fireworks out from under there before they went off.

However, as she reached the chair and went to grab the fireworks, a hand grabbed her, hoisted her to her feet and turned her round to face a narrow eyed Tinkerbell with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping the ground as if she were a parent waiting for her child to admit to what they had done wrong.

"What are you doing by my chair, Fawn?" she asked in a calm but clearly annoyed manner.

Fawn hid her hands behind her back, smiling meekly but nervously, something she knew she would not be getting from Tinkerbell at this moment in time.

"Well…I um…was getting something…f-from under your-" she stuttered.

"You've done something to my chair again, haven't you?!" Tinkerbell snapped, interrupting her and pulled her aside and knelt down and put her hand under the chair.

"No, Tinkerbell, don't!" Fawn begged, grabbing her and pulling her away from the chair, but Tinkerbell grabbed her wrist.

"I'd like to have a word with you," she said to her animal fairy friend, pulling her over to the chair and kneeling down and reaching under it. "I'm getting sick and tired of you breaking my ch-"

BANG! The chair seemed to explode from underneath, making Fawn jump back, but Tinkerbell just held her kneeling position, though her eyes had grown wide and were now twitching slightly as if she were in pain, which she really was. Fawn managed to pry Tinkerbell's hand off hers and stepped back a few paces from her injured friend.

"Sorry, Tinkerbell!" she squeaked.

She did not reply straight away but just held her position, her arm with the hand under the chair shaking slightly.

"C-can someone…get m-me a-a-a healing fairy, please?!" she said with a tone that was obvious she was in extreme pain.

Immediately feeling responsible, Fawn flew off to get some help for Tinkerbell whilst the other fairies came over to see if they could help her for the time being.


	4. Tinkerbell's chair P4

**Later that day**

Through the trees and over the logs and branches around the workshop, Fawn continued to chase Blaze despite what had happened earlier. As soon as she had returned with the healing fairy for Tinkerbell, she sped off after Blaze to try and catch him before they ended up hurting anyone else. But, the problem was the same that had been concerning her all day; she just could not catch him and no matter what she did to try and get him she just got nowhere. It was getting to be the middle of the afternoon now and the sun was beginning to sink further towards the distant hills, meaning Fawn only had a while to get him and give him a bath. If she did not get him done by tonight then she was in big trouble with the minister of summer.

Of course, Blaze was still evading her and so far he was ahead of her as she chased him through the fields near where a few of the thistles lived. Her attempts of flying high over the grass and then suddenly diving like an aeroplane to try and grab him failed each time as he had cover and, as he was smaller than Fawn, could quickly move to and from different places without any worry of being knocked out of the air. She missed him again and skidded across the dirt, flattening two blades of grass. Sitting up and spitting the dirt out of her mouth, she took off after him again, her determination to get him after what he had put her through today now going through the roof.

And, of course, they were heading right back towards the last place where they wanted to conduct this chase.

**At the workshop**

Gradually, the Tinker workshop had begun to empty as the afternoon went on. Some were heading home for a rest, others to carry out deliveries or help out in other parts of Tinker's Nook or in another workshop. However, all were definitely feeling a need to leave so as not to get involved in the chaos that had been occurring here through the day, and that was why Tinkerbell was still hammering away at her chair, having to fix the legs and repair the bottom vines of it after the fireworks exploded underneath it earlier. Her hand was bandaged up around the palm as the injury had been quite bad but the healing fairy had reassured her that it would heal quickly.

_Fat chance at that with those two idiots flying around! _Tinkerbell had thought grudgingly at the time.

At the moment the chair was on its back with Tinkerbell twisting and squeezing the legs into place, her desperation to get this done boiling over. It was really hard for her to believe that earlier on today she was trying to just calmly and innocently fix her chair and then all of a sudden throughout the day she was launched into a series of events that ruined her chair and the most recent ended up badly injuring her hand! It was amazing to see what could transpire in the hollow, but also extremely annoying as well.

Well, at the least the good thing was that the chair was almost done. Only the legs had to be finished now and then it would be done and she would take it back home and lay down on it and have a nice snooze away from the warzone between Blaze and Fawn over here.

Or that was what she envisioned.

Not too far from the end of the workshop with the branch that held the leaf covering over Tinkerbell, Blaze zoomed away from Fawn, who was only a few inches behind him and very close to finally catching him. A sense of happiness filled her eyes. Finally, she was going to catch him and put an end to his torment that he had been causing throughout the day! Oh when she got hold of him and gave him a bath, she was going to give him the cleaning of a lifetime!

"Don't think you can get away from me, Blaze!" she said to him as she tried to grab him, but he pulled his leg out of her grasp and tried to fly faster to get away from her.

Then ahead of him he saw a tall branch extending over the workshop and dotted up and down it were several holes big enough for him to fit into. Hope filled his eyes and seeing them made him fly faster, determined to reach them and put a wall or a leaf or anything between him and Fawn.

When he did reach the branch, he dived into the nearest hole and pulled himself up further into the branch to put as much distance between the entrance hole and himself. Fawn, angered by this, tried to grab him but she was too big to fit into the hole and her arm could only go so far.

"Damn!" she hissed to herself as she pulled her arm out of the branch and began to think hard, trying to think of a way to get Blaze out of there.

The first thing that came to her mind were fireworks, but after the disaster with those earlier on there was no way she was going to use them again, and she doubted Bobble and Clank would let her as they would have probably heard about what happened to Tinkerbell by now. A hammer to shake the branch and make him think it was collapsing? Sounded good, but the Tinkers were unlikely going to let her use a hammer of theirs to do so. Quite frankly, she was surprised they had not seen her off yet after what had happened. There just had to be a way to get him out of the branch! She could not wait, that was certainly out of the question and he was smart enough not to be bribed out by food. Damn, there just had to be a way!

Just then, as if on cue to her pleading and thinking, a glimmer of light caught her eye to her left and looking at its source she saw it was a small metallic object attached to some kind of yellow plastic object. To most fairies, this item was something strange and out of this world, but as soon as Fawn saw it her eyes lit up. It was a lost thing from the mainland and was known as a 'screwdriver', something the humans used to put things together.

_If it can put things together, then it can take 'em apart! _Fawn thought gleefully as she flew over and grabbed it, the screwdriver being only just slightly bigger than her but light enough for her to hold without tipping forward or falling back.

She carried it over to the base of the branch and drove the metallic end into the dirt and began to push down on the plastic end of the screwdriver as hard as she could. At first nothing happened but as Fawn pushed and then pulled the screwdriver down harder and harder, the bottom of the branch began to gradually become loose as its roots split away from the earth. Seeing this only made Fawn more determined to carry on, knowing that she would eventually get him out of there.

Harder and harder she pushed and pulled until the branch began to tilt as the roots slowly began to pry apart from one another. Then, snap! One of the roots came apart. Snap! The second followed and the branch listed even more, only one root holding it in place. Fawn took a deep breath and, with all her strength, pushed the screwdriver down, snapping the last root. The branch fell over the edge of the workshop wall and directly towards Tinkerbell and the chair. Fawn rushed over to see it fall, only to panic when she saw her friend was in the firing line and covered her eyes, mentally praying she would not be hit.

CRASH! Tinkerbell screamed and Fawn moved one finger from in front of her eye…and breathed a sigh of relief.

At the last moment, Tinkerbell had moved to the side to grab one of her tools that had been rolling away, but the crash had scared her and made her fall backwards. Apart from a sudden shock, though, she was alright…but the chair was a different story. The headrest was now split and the chair was broken in two down the middle, both pieces sticking up into the air from under the branch. Tinkerbell walked over to the remains of the chair, staring dumbfounded at it with a wide mouth and wide blue eyes.

Then, a small creature emerged from the middle of the branch and shook his head clear of any dust and bits of bark that had fallen on him when it had collapsed. It was Blaze, who saw Tinkerbell staring at him with a blank expression, smiled meekly and flew off.

"Oh no you don't, Blaze!" Fawn declared and raced after him.

As Tinkerbell watched them go, a sudden anger began boiling over inside her and when she looked back down at the remains of her chair, her face suddenly turned bright red and her teeth gritted together so tightly that they looked as if they would crack. Her eye twitched madly and, in blind anger, she kicked her hammer away and screamed out her fury, sinking onto her knees and clenching her fists so tightly they shook.

It was obvious that they were really starting to get to her now and her patience and tolerance with them was starting to break.

**XXXXXXX**

**Sometime later**

Whack! Whack! Whack!

High in one of the branches of a tree just outside Tinker's Nook, Tinkerbell hammered away at the bottom of her chair furiously, hitting the final leg into place. After it broke, _again_, earlier she decided to take it to the highest point from the workshop and rebuild it there, and this tactic finally seemed to be paying off as, thank Mother Dove, she finally finished her chair.

"Finally!" Tinkerbell breathed, throwing her hammer aside and collapsing onto the end of the chair.

She would rest here a few minutes and then take it back to her house, but just for sake keeps she would take it inside and then lock the door in case Fawn and Blaze decided to start bringing their chase over to where she lived.

"BLAZE! Will you seriously cut it out!"

Tinkerbell groaned and looked behind her at where the branch connected to the tree to see Blaze dive into another small hole, Fawn right behind, again wielding her screwdriver. She pounded it relentlessly into the branch, gradually splitting it. Tinkerbell sighed annoyingly and propped her head up on her arm.

Moments later, the branch began to split away from the tree and tip down towards the ground. Then, it snapped.

"Timber!" Tinkerbell muttered angrily as the branch fell from the tree, Blaze quickly leaving it and flying off with Fawn in hot pursuit.

Below, the branch crashed into the ground and part of the headset flew a few feet, if you were going by fairy measurements, into the air and then fell back down to the pile of rubble on the ground.

Well, this was certainly beginning to become eventful.


	5. Tinkerbell's chair P5

**Later that afternoon**

The bright sun was now beginning its descent in full to hide behind the distant hills and being forth the night sky. At the moment, the air was filled with a beautiful variety of colours comprising of red, gold, orange and purple; an amazing display of light before the blackness of the night came and filled the sky with the thousands upon thousands of stars. It was also the signal to the fairies on Neverland that it was soon to be time to retire for the night and enjoy the break they had for tomorrow they would be at work all over again to prepare for the coming summer season.

In the Tinker workshop, most of the fairies were hard at work, trying to get the main part of whatever it was they had been working on today finished so they did not have to come back to it tomorrow. Some were nearly finished and would be leaving soon to go home and rest. However, all were looking forward to getting away from here after the fiasco between fawn and Blaze and Tinkerbell throughout the day, particularly now after what happened earlier when Fawn had cut down a branch, which Tinkerbell had taken refuge on with her chair to escape her destructive friend, and ended up breaking Tinkerbell's chair, _again_. Luckily though, the two had barely been seen continuing their chase since then, which had brought much relief to all of them.

In particular, Tinkerbell was relieved that she had not seen them again so far as she had, for a second time that day, managed to complete her chair! Proud of herself, but also wary, she had decided to have a break and have a snooze on it, quickly falling into a much needed sleep to recharge her batteries after what had happened throughout the day. After this rest, she would take her chair home to safety. Tomorrow, she would have to find Fawn and try and talk to her about what had transpired today.

Unbeknownst to Tinkerbell, Blaze was actually fast asleep on the end of her chair next to her feet, snoozing away like his fairy friend. Both were exhausted after the day's events and were in need of some rest and Blaze, after losing Fawn earlier had seen Tinkerbell asleep on her chair and decided to see how comfy it was and, quite frankly, he was disappointed with himself that he had taken part in wrecking this thing. Well, at least it would be over soon and they would put what had happened today behind them.

However, also unbeknownst to the two, or the other Tinker fairies, an amber eye looked out at them from behind a small hole in a tree bark door that was the entrance to one of the storage rooms. It was Fawn. She had seen him sleeping on the end of Tinkerbell's chair a few minutes ago and had to try and sneak past them, as well as the other Tinkers in the workshop into the storage room. She was really annoyed that Blaze had managed to get here and was now sleeping on the end of Tinkerbell's chair as if nothing had ever happened. Anger filled her like water filling up a tank. Oh, Blaze was really in for it when she got hold of him. She was going to scrub him so hard he would remember it for the rest of his life!

Of course, the problem was how to get to him but Fawn already had that sorted out. In her hand was a long rope of vine that she would use to tie around him and pull him towards her in the storage room. As soon as she had hold of him, she could get Buck, who she had told to wait nearby for when she had caught Blaze, to help her give the firefly a bath and all the troubles that had been caused today could be pushed aside. She had already put it through the hole she was using to spy on the two now all she had to do was wave it and toss it around Blaze and then pull him in.

Quietly, she opened the door and crept out, occasionally glancing at the other Tinkers not too far away so as to make sure they would not see her and tell her to leave. When she was a few paces outside the storage room, she raised her arm with the vine and waved it like a lasso and then, with all her might, threw it towards the sleeping firefly, quickly darting back inside the storage room and leaving the door only slightly ajar.

From inside, Fawn saw the rope wrap around Blaze's middle, which made him stir from his sleep and groggily opened his eyes. Smiling to herself, she began to pull furiously on the vine. Blaze squeaked in alarm, now fully awake, and tried to grab the sides of the chair to hang on. His grip slipped the first few times and it was only when he was about to be pulled over the headrest that he grabbed it and held onto it tightly, trying desperately not to let go. Inside the storage room, Fawn pulled as hard as she could on the vine, her determination not to give up flowing through her veins like water being vented through a pipe.

"C'mon, you little!" she growled angrily as she pulled harder on the vine.

Outside, Blaze felt his grip slipping on the headrest of the chair, which only terrified him more. If he let go, then Fawn and Buck would give him a bath! Horrible images of water ran through his mind, a clean body and worst of all, _soap_! That last thought terrified him deeply and only made him more determined not to give up.

Using all his strength, he pulled his body forward as hard and fast as he could. The sudden movement caught Fawn by surprise and sent her slamming into the storage room door and to the floor, loosening her grip on the vine for a moment. This gave Blaze enough time to grab the vine and push it through a small gap in the headrest with his hand and then tie it up. Yes! Oh, that animal fairy was in for a horrible surprise.

Inside the storage room, Fawn picked herself up and, angry that blaze had been able to do that to her, grabbed the vine and began pulling it towards her as hard as she could, but the sudden weight increase surprised her and she came to the point of where she had to put her legs on the walls and then pull on the vine from there.

Outside, Tinkerbell stirred as her chair shook wildly. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up and saw Blaze looking back down at her, a look of worry on his face as he had realised that he had accidentally put his hand through the hole with his vine and now it was stuck and he could not get it out. He began to squeak in a panicked way as he tried to free it but it was no use. Tinkerbell, upon seeing him, shot up from her chair, a look of anger and confusion in her eyes.

"Blaze?! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, drawing the attention of the other Tinkers nearby, who were astounded to see the chair suddenly being pulled towards a workshop's storage room by a vine.

"Uh…what's going on?" Tinkerbell asked, now filled with concern as her chair rocked a little more as it was pulled towards the storage room door, now just a few foot paces from it.

Then, suddenly, Fawn, who rolled up her sleeves and took a deep breath, grabbed the vine and gave it one big jerk and there followed a great big _CRASH _and the door buckled slightly. For a moment, she paused and stared in apprehension at the bark as if afraid it was going to suddenly cave in but when she vine began to move again, she quickly resumed pulling it as hard as she could, resulting in more loud crashes from the other side and each time Fawn only pulled harder.

Then…CRASH! The door caved and sent Fawn into the shelves around her, causing them to fall and spill dust as well as themselves and bits of rubble onto the ground. The other Tinker fairies, who had watched what had just happened, fluttered over to see if everyone was alright. At the entrance to the storage room was a small pile of rubble comprising of bark, bits of twigs and leafs and several bits of dirt and rock.

"Oooooohhh!"

From the middle of the pile of rubble, the head of a small firefly emerged. It was Blaze and he soughed and shook the dust off him, rubbing his head with his hand. That crashing into the door had hurt him a lot considering he had borne the brunt of it. As he tried to regain his composure, movement from behind made him turn and Fawn stumbled out, her head spinning from what had happened and she had to grab onto the side of the wall where the door had been moments ago to hold herself up. Her eyes scanned the scene around her, taking in the fairies, who had come to investigate what had just transpired. Then, they fell on Blaze…and narrowed.

"Blaze!" she hissed dangerously.

He gulped and turned to fly off, but Fawn dived and finally caught him and pinned him down and wrapped her arms around him tightly, laughing in a kind of maniacal way as if she were some kind of mad woman.

"HAHA! FINALLY!" she almost screamed with joy, tightening her hold on the struggling firefly. "After hours and hours of pain, I've finally got you, you little insect creep! Oh when we get to the bathtub I am going to scrub you to the point where you won't be able to fly for the next three weeks!"

Blaze whimpered and turned around and put on a sad eyes look akin to a puppy dog's gaze, but Fawn was undeterred.

"Oh no, don't try that little trick on me, mister!" she snapped. "You were asking for this, and now you're gonna get it!"

_"Fawn!" _a familiar voice behind her hissed and her heart dropped into a pool of fear and Blaze gulped, an equal expression etching across his face.

The animal fairy turned and was struck by terror when she saw Tinkerbell standing over her, a small bruise on her forehead, which was, along with most of her body, completely red by this point. Her eye twitched profusely, her clenched fists shook with anger and her narrow eyes and clenched teeth easily showed Fawn that she was not angry, she was furious.

Laughing sheepishly with a meek smile, she let go of Blaze and hid her hands behind her back.

"Uh…hey, Tinkerbell," she greeted, trying to act as if everything was okay, though it was obvious the truth was far from that. "Uh…y-you have a nice sleep?"

"I did until _someone _woke me up and broke my chair!" her Tinker friend growled, stepping towards Fawn, who began to back away.

"B-b-but T-Tinkerbell, I-"

"Do you know how many times I've had to rebuild that thing?!" Tinkerbell spat, her voice rising. _"Too many times, Fawn!" _she shouted furiously.

"But Tinkerbell, w-w-we can fix it!" she blurted out, kneeling down and holding up two broken pieces of the headrest. "See, l-l-lemme just…oh, c'mon!" she tried to push them back together in a vain effort to fix the headrest, only for them to break into further pieces in her hands and fall to the ground.

By this point, Tinkerbell had lost it. She grabbed a hammer and advanced threateningly towards Fawn.

"You wanna fix something? Well then, _you can start with your head when I'm done with it! C'mere!"_

"NO! Tinkerbell!"

Fawn flew off as fast as she could with Tinkerbell in hot pursuit, filled with rage as she swung her hammer at her relentlessly to try and hit her.

"You're gonna regret every chasing Blaze and annoying me, Fawn! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna pay! Come here!"

The other Tinker fairies watched as they flew over the workshop wall and disappeared from sight, though they heard Tinkerbell's shouting and Fawn's pleading reach their ears. Most decided to follow to see how it would end up between the two.

Blaze, however, who had taken refuge on the workshop wall, breathed a sigh of relief that he had escaped having a bath and that Tinkerbell was chasing Fawn away. Finally, the fear of him having a bath was over and he was safe at last from that dreaded look of a clean set of wings and body and soap and…oh, all the other horrid things he despised.

"Hey Blaze,"

The firefly turned to see Buck standing a few inches away, smiling in a friendly manner at him. In his hands was a small bar of soap and some brushes.

"Wonder where Fawn is?" he asked himself, searching the area for her, but shrugged. "Oh well. C'mon, buddy. Bath time,"

Blaze gave a worried groan as if to say _"Here we go again!" _and quickly fled with Buck in hot pursuit.

**THE END.**


	6. Ice skating P1

**Greetings FF authors/writers/readers. I apologize for my long absence on this story but other works have taken up my time plus college work has also occupied me and so I've been unable to add further chapters to this story. I will not abandon this FF, but it may have to be put on a temporary hold once again until I have the time to continue with it. This series of chapters is just to let people know that I'm still around. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this one. **

**(This one is based off **_**Tom and Jerry **_**episode 85 **_**Mice Follies**_**)**

**Deep within the Winter Woods **

Now ice-skating was something that was not unfamiliar with Tinkerbell and her friends for they had tried it some time ago not long after fairies had been able to cross the border without the fear of losing their wings. It was warmly received and, as a result, many from both sides took up their ice-skating on the frozen bodies of water that were on the Winter Woods side of Pixie Hollow. Many enjoyed various games, dances and the like to their hearts content on the ice and now there was little to hinder their enjoyment.

At the moment, the afternoon sun was starting to begin its descent to the west, soon to fill the sky with a beautiful array of colours comprising of red, gold and orange. Then afterwards the darkness of the night would follow and with it would come the trillions upon trillions of stars that would shine brightly in the night sky like distant holes in the ever stretching blackness of the night. Not many were about in the Winter Woods, considering it was the break before the autumn season and the warm fairies had just returned from conducting their work on the mainland and with a few days left to spare some had decided to relax and wait for the next phase of their nature work to be carried out.

Somewhere on the other side of the border, deep within the confines of the Winter Woods, a small frozen body of water, a lake to the fairies but a mere puddle on the scale of size by humans, lay surrounded by mounds of snow and with trees to the left and right. A view of the snow covered hills was also granted by the lake, further enlightening the beautiful scenery of the area. And right now, there was a group of fairies that were enjoying the place.

"Okay, guys, let's go!" Fawn chirped, dressed in her winter attire and, with the paperclips attached to the soles of her boots, began to skate out onto the ice, doing all sorts of twirls and spins.

"Wait up, Fawn!" Silvermist called back, strapping on her paperclips and, breathing in, skated out after her friend. Behind her came Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Rosetta, Bobble, Clank and Vidia; all of them dressed in their winter attire as well.

As they all launched themselves onto the ice, now able to grasp the motion of skating with ease after much practice, Tinkerbell looked up and smiled and waved.

"Hey Peri, down here!" she called, waving her arms in the air.

The winter fairy and her friends Gliss, Spike and Sled waved back and swooped down to the ice, landing gracefully on their paperclip ice skates as well. Rosetta, upon seeing Sled as he landed next to her, nearly melted, creating a moment of humour for the others. Meanwhile, Periwinkle embraced her sister tightly for a moment.

"Hey Peri, good to see you," Tinkerbell said to her happily.

"You too, Tink," she replied, releasing her hold on her and stepping back a pace. "I'm glad you guys could join us," she added, looking at the others as they began to talk amongst themselves or try and skate around on the ice.

"Yeah, they wanted to spend some time here now that we're all free for a bit," she replied.

Another chuckle from behind drew their attention. Clank had fallen over whilst attempting a sort of spinning move on the ice but he was unhurt and, like the others, was chuckling as he picked himself up. Tinkerbell and her sister also laughed as well.

"It's gonna be a good time, I can feel it," Tinkerbell commented.

"Yeah," Periwinkle replied and took her sister by the arm. "C'mon, let's skate!"

As the two took off onto the rink, doing all sorts of tricks and moves, Sled cleared his throat and curtseyed Rosetta, offering her his hand.

"My girl, you look beautiful. May I ask for your hand in a dance?" he said to her.

Rosetta sighed dreamily and took his hand in hers. "Of course, darling," she replied lovingly and took off with him across the rink in a kind of twirl, leaning her head onto his chest as she did so.

This prompted the others follow suite, either in pairs or solely; each doing an assortment of tricks and moves that included jumping, sliding, spinning and such. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle, who had stopped momentarily to gain their breath, watched with amusement as their friends skated over the ice.

"I gotta hand it to you, Tink," Periwinkle said to her sister. "It's good idea you guys decided to come here. We're all having such great fun!" she added.

"Yeah," Tink replied, surveying the scene in front of them and giggled as Gliss, who had paired with Bobble, fell over, dragging her partner with her. Luckily both were unhurt and they laughed it off and were quickly skating once again.

Unbeknownst to them, hidden within the undergrowth of frozen trees a few tens of feet, according to normal human measurements, behind them, the sound of snapping branches, crunching snow and grunting and cursing filled the air. A small tree shook wildly in unison with another grunt and a shout from a high pitched, strangled-like voice and another voice, similar to the first but slightly lower in tone, replied. Another snap of a branch being pulled off the trees emanated throughout the area, but was unheard through the laughing and joyous ecstasy of the fairy's fun nearby.

"Stop!" the first voice hissed as two figures came into view on the edge of the trees near the frozen pond. "You hear that?!"

"Yes, I hear it you blockhead, I'm not deaf!" the second replied with a growl. "Move, lemme see!"

The branches that obscured the two were pushed aside and out came to large figures that were the height of the small human children with large noses (the first having a thin but long nose, the second a short, fat button one), pointed ears, big mouths with fat puffy lips that showed few teeth behind them; the ones left being sharp and mouldy looking, and their bodies were covered with branches that were put together to be like clothes. Their arms and legs were flabby and their feet had overgrown toenails. Their eyes, small in size, were eyeing the fairies with glee.

They were trolls, and ones that we had encountered before with Tinkerbell and Blaze on their trip to the island north of Neverland on her journey to gain the enchanted mirror. Their names were Grimsley and Leech and right now they were looking for something to satisfy their want for food. And by the looks of the expressions on their faces, they had just found it.

"Oh, ho-ho-ho!" Grimsley chuckled happily to himself. "My belly's rumbling and now I can fill it!"

"Get in line!" Leech replied firmly, pushing him aside and stepping forward to rush out towards them but Grimsley grabbed him and pulled him back into the trees.

"Don't just run out there, you knucklehead!" he hissed at his smaller troll brethren. "You want to scare 'em off?!"

Leech went to argue back, but his eyes suddenly fell on one of the fairies nearby. "Hey, look!" he whispered, pointing through the branches at the fairy, a woman with blonde hair and dressed in green winter attire. "It's her!"

"Who?"

"Her! Don't you remember her? From when she came to the bridge that time with her firefly friend and snuck past us." Leech reminded him.

Grimsley hit his forehead with his hand. "That's right!" he exclaimed. Then he chuckled to himself. "Well, let's surprise her, shall we?" he suggested sarcastically with a nasty tone.

"We better be quick!" Leech said and immediately rushed out of the trees, Grimsley hot on his heels.

Fawn did a twirl with her arms raised above her head in the middle of the frozen pond, her eyes closed as if she were some kind of spinning toy. After a few seconds, she slowed and opened her eyes facing Tinkerbell and Periwinkle and smiled at them as they waved at her.

"Nice one, Fawn!" Periwinkle shouted to her approvingly.

"Thanks, Peri," she replied, but suddenly a petrified look came onto her face and she pointed behind them. "Tink, Peri, Look out!" she shouted.

Both fairies turned and screamed as Leech dived towards them, his eyes locked onto them with a lust for hunger raging within them, his face contorted into a look of evil happiness. Periwinkle grabbed Tinkerbell and pulled her away as quickly as her wings could go, the two of them only just missing Leech as he slammed into the snow, throwing it everywhere. Grimsley, who had been following right behind, failed to stop in time and tripped over Leech and fell through the air with a yell, landing face first in the snow a little closer to the frozen pond.

"You okay you two?" Sled asked worryingly as Periwinkle set herself and Tinkerbell, both of them breathing heavily from the shock of what had just happened, onto the ice.

"Y-yeah. We're…we're fine!" Tinkerbell breathed, all of the fairies now looking at the two trolls with fear over what could happen next.

Groaning, Grimsley lifted his head up to receive a reply of giggling and laughing from the fairies in front of him. At first he was puzzled but quickly realised what it was they were laughing about when he looked down at the lower parts of his face and saw that somehow a surly moustache had formed on the skin between his lips and nose. Anger surged through him as soon as he saw it and his eyes, turning back to the fairies, began to blaze with fury. They were laughing at him! Oh, they were going to pay when he got hold of them!

"Out of my way, waxy ears!" Leech, who had gotten up by this time, proclaimed, running over to the pond and stepping on Grimsley's head in the process.

"Quick, scatter!" Iridessa exclaimed to the others.

They immediately obliged as Leech reached the edge of the frozen pond, his hand outstretched ready to grab Bobble as he skated away. Suddenly,…

"WHOA!" THUD!

The sound of a deafening crack filled the air and stopped the fairies dead in their tracks, or skates as I should say, and caused them to turn to see the bottom half of his body sticking up in the air; the other half completely submerged under the water below the ice. For a few moments, the fat legs were kicking in the air and the body shook wildly from side to side as Leech struggled to get himself out of the ice. Grimsley, having recovered a second time from having his face buried in the snow, saw this and, with a roll of his eyes, rushed over to the side of the pond.

"Alright, keep still, ya knucklehead!" he barked at Leech as he grabbed his legs and began to pull as hard as he could, grunting loudly as he did so.

All of a sudden, to Grimsley's surprise, Leech suddenly came loose and, because he had been pulled so hard, pulled his troll friend with him as they flew over the snow and towards where both had landed, both landing on their backs in the whiteness that surrounded them. Leech groaned and lifted his head up, rubbing the side of it.

The sound of laughter drew him back to the fairies, whom he saw were either on all fours on the ice pounding it with their fists; leaning over supporting themselves with their hands on their knees or holding onto each other for support, all of them laughing hysterically. Silvermist and Clank roared with laughter, as did Tinkerbell and Periwinkle, the latter holding themselves up with their arms around the backs of their necks.

"Hey, troll, nice legs!" Tinkerbell shouted over to him and laughed again.

"Yeah, nice dress also!" Rosetta added, inciting more laughter from the others.

Leech looked down and gasped as he saw that Grimsley pulling him out of the ice had left a huge ice tutu around his waist, hence why the fairies were laughing. His face immediately went red and he got up and rushed back off into the nearby trees, now wondering how he was going to get this thing of him.

Grimsley sat up as well and looked around. "Leech? Where are ya?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"In here, you stupid block head!" he heard Leech shout from the trees. "Get in here and help me get this thing off!"

"Yeah, try and help him find a new dress!" Sled shouted mockingly, which made the others crack up with laughter again.

Grimsley glared at them and muttered: "We'll get you for this!" and rushed off to find his friend and solve…whatever problem it was they were in.


	7. Ice skating P2

**Ten minutes later**

Hiding behind several small mounds of snow not too far from the lake, Grimsley and Leech, the pair of them keeping low so as not to be spotted, watched with frustration lingering in their eyes as if it were an emotion that was always there, never leaving them, as the fairies continued to dance and skate and perform all sorts of manoeuvres on the ice to their hearts content. They still felt the humiliation of Leech having that ice dress struck to his waist, which they had finally gotten off after about ten minutes of pulling and Grimsley swinging his troll friend by his legs into a tree in order to crack it; hence why he now had the bruises across his forehead and a few cracks in the branches covering his body.

"I still can't believe they humiliated us like that!" Grimsley growled vehemently.

"I just wish I could freeze them all on the spot and pluck them up one-by-one!" Leech replied, momentarily dreaming of him doing such a thing; savouring the tender and delicious taste of one of those fairies going right down his neck and into his stomach; his mouth quickly beginning to drawl with satisfaction over the prospect of this. He quickly reminded himself, however, that as long as they were on the ice, such a thing for him and Grimsley was impossible.

"There's gotta be a way to get them!" Leech muttered to himself, drumming his fingers on the snow below him, creating large holes where his fingers broke into the cold surface. "Don't we have anything?" he asked Grimsley hopefully.

To his surprise, Grimsley nodded. "As a matter of fact, we do!" he beamed. "We have these!" he put a hand behind him and pulled out a pair of human-sized ice skates. "With these, we can catch this lot easy!"

Leech gave him a puzzled look in reply and looked at the skates, then behind Grimsley at his back and then back at the skates. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"That! You just pulled a pair of ice skates out of nowhere and you don't have any pockets or space under the branches for 'em,"

Grimsley shrugged. "It's Hammerspace. You can pull anything out of nowhere with it,"

Leech 'hmmed' rubbing one of his fat fingers across his chin. "Do you think we can get a few clubs or guns or something from there as well?" he asked.

Grimsley shot Leech an annoyed look and placed a hand on where his hip would be, like a parent would when telling off a child. "Now c'mon, Leech, you know that sort of thing is not appropriate. Besides, that's a little harsh doing it that way,"

"What!" Leech scratched his head, a puzzled look on his face. "But … what we're doing now is kind of harsh, isn't it?" he asked.

Grimsley groaned. "No, it isn't! We're just simply getting something to eat! Now c'mon, my belly's starving!"

He pulled Leech back behind a taller set of snow hills so they were completely out of sight to the fairies, who were continuing their dancing and skating on the ice with great joy, though they were now a little on edge after what had happened earlier. Silvermist, who was sitting on the snow next to the ice to take a break from the skating, was often looking over her shoulder or at the surrounding hills and trees for any sign of the trolls. Even though they had rushed off quite quickly, there was no telling that that was the last they would be seeing of then; there was almost a certain chance, to Silvermist at least, that they would be back for round two.

"Hey, Sil!" Fawn called as she skated over, skidding to a halt next to her. She noticed the anxious expression on her friend's face. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she replied, rubbing her forehead with her gloved hand to get rid of a quick itch. "I just don't want those trolls to sneak up on us again," she added, looking over her shoulder again as if fearing that they were directly behind her.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Sil," Fawn reassured her, sitting down next to her. "They'll be long gone by now,"

Silvermist shook her head. "I don't think so, Fawn," but her animal fairy continued to persist in her view.

"Nah, they're definitely gone! I mean, if they were still here, they'd have shown up again by now!"

"And how right you are, little fairy!" a strangled voice suddenly exclaimed loudly from behind, stopping the skaters in their tracks and making Silvermist and Fawn jump. They turned to see Leech standing a few feet from them, a look of pleasure on his face as he licked his lips with his small, but slimy tongue, his stomach growling with pleasure at the sight of the two morsels in front of him. "Now, I'm going to give you two one chance only," he said, holding up one finger to emphasize his point. "Hop into my mouth quietly and we can settle this peacefully without any fuss!"

"Get lost, knucklehead!" Fawn snapped at him defiantly. "You're not taking us that easy!"

Leech only shook his head. "Alright, you asked for it!" he replied in a solemn voice of mock curtsey. "Get 'em, Grimsley!" he suddenly shouted.

All of a sudden, the hill next to Leech seemed to explode, throwing large chunks of snow in all directions as if a bomb had gone off inside it. Out of the cloud of snow came Grimsley, only this time he was sporting two human sized ice skates, which were only just small enough for his feet to fit into without being too big. Fawn and Silvermist screamed and immediately took off as fast as they could; Grimsley in hot pursuit as he began to skate with relative ease. The other fairies quickly fled, scattering in all directions in an effort to get away from him.

"Ah, different choices! My favourite!" Grimsley exclaimed with glee as he skated after Tinkerbell, Bobble and Vidia, all of whom were skating as fast as they could to avoid getting caught and eaten.

As Grimsley chased the fairies all around the frozen lake, Leech occasionally sticking his hand out to try and grab one himself but missed, Sled, who was at the opposite end of the ice, heard a cry for help and looked to see Rosetta skating as fast as her legs would go with the troll hot on her heels. Iridessa and Gliss had managed to break away from Grimsley, but now he had his sights set on the garden fairy and was getting closer.

"Someone help me!" she cried vociferously.

At that moment, Sled sped into action like some kind of human viewed superhero, soaring over to Grimsley so fast that when he flew past him, just as the troll was about to grab Rosetta with his outstretched hand, he yelled out in surprise and fell backwards onto the ice, enabling the garden fairy to quickly skate away as fast as she could, relieved that she was safe, for the moment at least.

Sled, however, was not done yet. Using his magical abilities, he used the cold air and a handful of snow, he managed to quickly forge an ice club that, somehow, was almost six times his size, yet he wielded it as if it were a mere toy. Quickly, he fluttered over to Grimsley, who, having recovered from the shock of Sled flying past at such a terrific speed, was getting up from the ice, only to stop dead at the sight of Sled bringing back the enormous club he held in his hands.

WHAM! Despite his size, Sled was able to send Grimsley flying through the air. He landed with a thud as he ploughed right through a tree, the middle half of his body getting stuck inside it. His legs hung down from the hole, as did his head and neck on the other side of the tree trunk. His eyes rolled in dizziness, having been sent spinning after Sled had hit him around the head.

"Nice one, Sled!" Gliss shouted approvingly and he replied with a thumbs.

Meanwhile, Leech rushed over to his injured friend and tapped his head. "Grimsley?" he asked, but got no response other than a groan. Leech glared at the fairies when this happened. "Don't worry, I'll get 'em!" he said, rushing over to Grimsley's feet and pulling off the skates.

As the fairies regrouped, they saw Leech rush over to the edge of the frozen lake and put on the skates, exclaiming: "You're all going to pay for that! Get ready for your bones to be grinded into beds!"

"It's bread, numbnuts!" Tinkerbell replied.

"Whatever!" Leech rasped and set off onto the ice, determined to catch as many of the fairies as possible.

Panic gripped the group of fairies, until Gliss and Spike stepped forward. "Don't worry, guys. We got this," they reassured them, turning to face Leech completely as he neared them with every move of his legs.

Glee was all that was filling his mind at the moment. Two of these fairies were just standing there, literally giving themselves up to him! Ha, this was easier than he thought! And it also showed that he had more luck than Grimsley! Oh well, his friend could thank him later. Now was the time for food. He reached out with his hands, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and trailing behind him like a dog's would do when running as he neared the fairies.

Then, just as he was about to grab Gliss and Spike, they knelt down in unison as if they were about to engage in prayer and touched the ice with their hands. Almost simultaneously, the ice disappeared to reveal a large hole that was almost twice the size of Leech. The troll yelled out in fear and tried to stop himself by slamming his feet into the ice.

SPLASH! He fell into the water and disappeared beneath the freezing surface. Quickly, Gliss and Spike formed another layer of ice, sealing up the hole completely to prevent him from escaping.

"Nice one you two!" Iridessa commented happily.

"Yeah, that's the last we'll see of them!" Periwinkle added.

Underneath the ice, Leech held his position for a moment as if he was frozen. He looked up at the ice, now seeing that the hole was completely frozen over again, and a furious look came across his face. Steam blew out of his ears despite him being under water in freezing temperatures and he swam down further to the bottom of the lake, only a few metres to him, and bent low.

_If they think that this ice'll stop me, they've got another thing coming! _He thought angrily as he launched himself up towards the ice, bracing himself for the coming blow.


End file.
